You're Adopted!
by awesomenaruto
Summary: Mustang is Fuhrer and he decides to adopt Ed! How will Ed react after not having seen Mustang in a long time after the Promised Day and then hearing that Mustang wants to adopt him? Read and find out! Sorry if it isn't good, only my first story!
1. Reunion

"You're Adopted!"

Chapter 1: _Reunion_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I wish I did though!

Ed's Point of View

Great! I'm so happy that I had to wake up so early in the morning just because Fuhrer Bastard wanted to talk to me and then he doesn't even want to tell me what it is until I get there! I know he doesn't just want to catch up since we haven't seen each other in a while, there must be something more, but what? Well, I guess I should just get this over with. I sighed as I entered Central HQ.

Fuhrer Mustang's Point of View

I wasn't surprised when I heard my door being broken down since I knew who it was because I could hear him the moment he entered this building with all the complaining he was doing. Once he entered my office I smirked and said, "Wow Fullmetal. And here I thought you might have actually grown a little!" Just as I finished I heard him scream, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A TINY SPECK OF DUST IS BIGGER THAN HIM? I HAVE GROWN SINCE I WAS 12 YOU KNOW, I AM 17!" I answered him by saying, "That's not what I meant, not settle down. I have something serious to discuss with you."

**I'm sorry if this was bad and I'm sorry it was short, but it was my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please review and possibly give me some pointers if you want to! But please no flames since this is my first ever story that I wrote! Thanks!**


	2. True Reaction

Chapter 2

_True Reaction_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and never will, unless I'm dreaming!**

As soon as Mustang became serious so did Edward. Ed knew right away that Mustang wasn't joking around anymore, so he said, "Fine, what did you want to tell me that made you become so serious all of a sudden?"

"Ok. First off please listen to what I have to say all the way through before you say anything," Roy told Edward with a tiny hint of nervousness that quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it," Ed replied impatiently.

"Ok. So, since your brother left for Xing and you decided to stay here in Central, I would think that you would get lonely and bored. And since you kind of attract a lot of danger all the time, especially when you are alone and bored, I have decided to adopt you," Mustang casually told his idea to Edward.

"Wait! How do you even have the right to do that? Don't I have a say in anything?" Ed quickly questioned the Fuhrer.

"Actually since you are 17 you still aren't an adult and, since you want to leave the military, you will have no legal guardian and therefore have nowhere to live," Roy calmly replied.

"Well that sucks. And just to let you know, I am not going to settle for this without a fight!" and with that Ed barged out the door and ran away from the Fuhrer's office.

"Damn it! When I find him, I will punish him so much that he will never think of pulling something like that ever again!" Roy roared as he too stormed out of his office, calling Riza by his side and explaining everything that happened to her.

"Sir, I think you should calm down and think with a rational head so that we can find him fast. Then after we find him you can go crazy as much as you want," Riza told Roy as they started their search for Edward.

"Yeah, you're right. But, after all that I helped Ed with, I would think that he looked up to me more instead of brushing off the idea of me being his adoptive father so fast," Roy replied with some sadness in his voice.

"I think you might be surprised at his reaction after we find him," Riza replied knowingly.

"If you say so," Mustang said uncertainly.

Riza and Roy searched for 3 hours looking everywhere they would imagine Ed would go but they still couldn't find him. Roy, not wanting to give up, decided to think very hard as to where Ed might decide to go when troubled, upset, or angry. Then he remembered that Ed once told him that he likes rivers because they soothe him, so he started running to the only river in Central that he could think of with Riza following him.

When he got there, he found Ed sitting by the riverside in deep thought. Roy tapped him on the shoulder and Ed jumped and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?"

Roy replied by saying, "I remembered when you told me that you like to sit near rivers when you are angry, upset, or troubled because they soothe you."

"You remember that?" was all Ed could say while looking at the Fuhrer with an astonished face.

Mustang just smiled softly and said, "Of course I do. I remember everything that you've ever told me about yourself, that's how much I care."

"Yeah, right, you just wanted to make sure I always was at the top of my game so that you could get more promotions," Ed stated.

"Yes, at first, but later on I looked at you as if you were my son and tried to take care of you as if you were my son. But now that you want to leave the military I have to find another way to take care of you since Al won't be able to keep you out of danger anymore," Mustang replied.

"Ok. Fine, I can see that you aren't lying to me. I will accept you as my adopted father. Anyway, I basically grew up without a father and I would like to see how it is to have one," Ed muttered, embarrassed that he was actually telling Mustang his true feelings.

So that's what Hawkeye meant Mustang thought to himself. Then to Edward he said, cheerily, "Great! Now that that's out of the way, let's go home, to where I live and where you will now live. Then we can start to discuss your punishment for running away before."

"WHAT! I AM 17, YOU FUHRER BASTARD, I DON'T GET PUNISHMENTS!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs, clearly surprised that Roy was going to punish him.

"Well, since I am your father that means that I decide whether you get a punishment or not and I say you do. Also, calling me Fuhrer Bastard earned you another punishment, so I strongly advise you to call me something else, like Dad," Roy answered happily, with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice," Ed said while pouting. But Ed being himself was already planning revenge even though he had no idea what kind of punishment Mustang had in store for him.

**Please review! And I hope this chapter was better than my first one. I took in consideration most of the pointers, if not all, that people left me in reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed, and to others who didn't review but read the first chapter if you are out there. Also, please review and tell me how you would like Mustang to punish Ed. I was thinking of having him spanking him and make him stand in the corner, but I think that he is too old. Please review and lend your ideas, thank you! No flames please because I am still getting the hang of writing fanfictions! **


	3. True Reaction Version 2

Chapter 2

_True Reaction_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and never will, unless I'm dreaming!**

**First off, I want to say thank you to all who reviewed! And also a special thank you to ****YAJJ**** who helped me fix this chapter, by having Ed and Roy have a conversation instead of having Roy just bluntly tell Ed that he is going to adopt him. Also thank you to everyone else for their helpful criticism. Now on to the story!**

As soon as Mustang became serious so did Edward. Ed knew right away that Mustang wasn't joking around anymore, so he said, "Fine, what did you want to tell me that made you become so serious all of a sudden?"

"Ok. First off please listen to what I have to say all the way through and answer any questions I have truthfully before you get angry and start yelling," Roy told Edward with a tiny hint of nervousness that quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it," Ed replied impatiently.

"Well, would you ever trust another father figure again?" Roy questioned.

"I doubt that I would ever need another father again anyway, so I guess the answer is no," Ed replied.

"Are you sure you don't need a father anymore? The way I see it, right now you need both a mother and a father, instead of just a father!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? Care to explain that theory to me?" Ed asked while trying to remain calm.

"Gladly. First off, since Alphonse left for Xing and you decided to stay here in Central, I would think that you would get lonely and bored. Also, you kind of attract a lot of danger all the time, especially when you are alone and bored. And also, you are only seventeen, therefore you aren't even an adult yet, so you have a lot more to learn from adults," Roy reasoned to Ed.

"Yeah, as if I get into danger all the time. You can't be ser-" Ed started to say.

"Uh, do I have to remind you. There was Scar, the Homunculi, Father, and countless other people/things. Anything else you want to say about you and danger?" Roy stated.

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever. You're right. I mean having a father who actually would stay by my side would kind of be nice when I think about it," Ed admitted.

"Well, you know, you kind of have had a father who has stayed by your side for 6 years, and he's still here. Would you mind if I became your father, Edward?" Roy asked.

"What do you mean? Am I understanding this right?" Edward gasped.

"If you mean that I'm going to adopt you, then yeah you did," Roy answered.

"Wait! How do you even have the right to do that? Don't I have a say in anything?" Ed quickly questioned the Fuhrer.

"Actually since you are 17 you still aren't an adult and, since you want to leave the military, you will have no legal guardian and therefore have nowhere to live," Roy calmly replied.

"Well that sucks. And just to let you know, I am not going to settle for this without a fight!" and with that Ed barged out the door and ran away from the Fuhrer's office.

"Damn it! When I find him, I will punish him so much that he will never think of pulling something like that ever again!" Roy roared as he too stormed out of his office, calling Riza by his side and explaining everything that happened to her.

"Sir, I think you should calm down and think with a rational head so that we can find him fast. Then after we find him you can go crazy as much as you want," Riza told Roy as they started their search for Edward.

"Yeah, you're right. But, after all that I helped Ed with, I would think that he looked up to me more instead of brushing off the idea of me being his adoptive father so fast," Roy replied with some sadness in his voice.

"I think you might be surprised at his reaction after we find him," Riza replied knowingly.

"If you say so," Mustang said uncertainly.

Riza and Roy searched for 3 hours looking everywhere they would imagine Ed would go but they still couldn't find him. Roy, not wanting to give up, decided to think very hard as to where Ed might decide to go when troubled, upset, or angry. Then he remembered that Ed once told him that he likes rivers because they soothe him, so he started running to the only river in Central that he could think of with Riza following him.

When he got there, he found Ed sitting by the riverside in deep thought. Roy tapped him on the shoulder and Ed jumped and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?"

Roy replied by saying, "I remembered when you told me that you like to sit near rivers when you are angry, upset, or troubled because they soothe you."

"You remember that?" was all Ed could say while looking at the Fuhrer with an astonished face.

Mustang just smiled softly and said, "Of course I do. I remember everything that you've ever told me about yourself, that's how much I care."

"Yeah, right, you just wanted to make sure I always was at the top of my game so that you could get more promotions," Ed stated.

"Yes, at first, but later on I looked at you as if you were my son and tried to take care of you as if you were my son. But now that you want to leave the military I have to find another way to take care of you since Al won't be able to keep you out of danger anymore," Mustang replied.

"Ok. Fine, I can see that you aren't lying to me. I will accept you as my adopted father. Anyway, I basically grew up without a father and I would like to see how it is to have one," Ed muttered, embarrassed that he was actually telling Mustang his true feelings.

So that's what Hawkeye meant Mustang thought to himself. Then to Edward he said, cheerily, "Great! Now that that's out of the way, let's go home, to where I live and where you will now live. Then we can start to discuss your punishment for running away before."

"WHAT! I AM 17, YOU FUHRER BASTARD, I DON'T GET PUNISHMENTS!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs, clearly surprised that Roy was going to punish him.

"Well, since I am your father that means that I decide whether you get a punishment or not and I say you do. Also, calling me Fuhrer Bastard earned you another punishment, so I strongly advise you to call me something else, like Dad," Roy answered happily, with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice," Ed said while pouting. But Ed being himself was already planning revenge even though he had no idea what kind of punishment Mustang had in store for him.

**Please review! And I hope this chapter was better than my first one. I took in consideration most of the pointers, if not all, that people left me in reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed, and to others who didn't review but read the first chapter if you are out there. Also, please review! No flames please because I am still getting the hang of writing fanfictions! **


	4. Punishing Edward

Chapter 3

_Punishing Edward_

**Thank you to: ****animebookfreak12**** – ****AvaEobane**** - ****Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**** – and, ****Guest**** for all your ideas on how to punish Ed, but for this chapter I chose the two by ****DeathBySugarCube**** and ****Welnakia.**** But do not worry that doesn't mean I will never use your idea/s, I will still have more cases where Ed will get in trouble! So thank you all!**

**DeathBySugarCube**** – Thank you for your idea of punishing Ed by putting him on house arrest!**

**Welnakia**** – Your idea of punishing Ed by putting milk in his mouth was helpful in this chapter, thank you!**

**Gothic-Romantic99**** – In this chapter I fixed the part where I had Roy tell Ed to call him Dad, I hope this seems better. **

**Also, just so everyone knows, in my story Hughes is alive because he is one of my favorite characters and I never wanted him to die! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

"So, _son_, are you ready to receive your punishment?" Roy asked.

"Whatever, _dad_, let's just get this over with," Ed replied.

"Fine. For a whole month you will be under house arrest. You will only be allowed to leave the house if I have to go somewhere, since you will come with me unless I find someone to babysit you, and for calling me Fuhrer Bastard you will have to drink milk every morning for one whole month as well. But the good news is that I have decided that instead of calling me dad you can call me Roy if you aren't comfortable calling me dad," Roy declared.

By the time that Roy finished listing Ed's punishments, Ed's mouth was hanging open in shock because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y- You have to joking! What kind of punishments are those? They go beyond insane!" Edward yelled.

"Really, I don't think so, I think they are quite generous compared to you running away," Roy replied smugly.

"Ok. I'm going to bed so that hopefully this month goes by fast," Edward sulked.

"Fine with me, I just can't wait until tomorrow, especially the morning," Roy smirked.

"Whatever," Edward sighed, while inwardly he was thinking, "Yeah, right, I will drink milk only in your dreams Fuhrer Bastard. He doesn't know who he's dealing with, but he will in the morning. I'm not just going to take this punishment, for his sake I hope he knows that."

_Morning_

"Edward! Wake up and come downstairs already, I don't have all day!" yelled Roy.

"Ugghh! I don't want to!" Edward replied sleepily.

"Fine you leave me no choice," Roy said as he walked to Ed's room. When he entered he ripped the blankets off Edward and flipped his bed so that Ed rolled off. "I'd say that now you're awake wouldn't you agree?" asked Roy.

"Uggh, can't you let a person sleep in peace you bastard? Fine I am awake now leave so I can get dressed!" Ed complained.

"Fine, I made breakfast so come quickly, got it?" Roy asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed replied.

When Edward got downstairs and into the kitchen he looked to see what Roy made for breakfast. On the table he saw eggs and bacon and a glass of milk. In the chair next to him he saw Roy sitting and watching him with a smug smirk on his face, waiting to see what Ed would do next.

"Well Edward, you should start eating before your breakfast gets cold," Roy stated.

"Okay, I will," Ed answered. When Ed was full he said, "Ok, I'm done, I'm going to go read some books."

"Ahem, Edward, are you maybe forgetting something?" Roy asked him.

"No, not that I know of, what could I be forgetting?" Ed asked innocently.

"To drink you milk," Roy said flatly.

"Oh that was for me? I didn't know that. Oh well you can drink it if you want for all I care, I'm not drinking it," Ed replied calmly.

"Yes you are and I will make you drink it whether I have to use blackmail and/or force," Roy firmly stated.

"I'd like to see you try, bastard!" Ed yelled back.

"Oh, really? You really think I have nothing I could blackmail you with? You really want to test me?" Roy questioned.

"You bet I do! Bring it on, you have nothing you could use against me!" Ed replied confidently.

"Ok. Then I will just call your teacher, Izumi Curtis was her name wasn't it? Maybe she would like to hear about how you complain and whine and don't want to drink healthy things, huh?" Roy smugly asked.

Edward just glared at Roy and took the glass of milk and splashed it at Roy and then ran away to his room.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go somewhere and won't be home until late tomorrow but I wanted to update. Also sorry if it seems rushed but the next chapter will be better.**


	5. Roy's Feelings

Chapter 4

_Roy's Feelings_

**Disclaimer: Don't and, sadly, never will own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe I already reached 34 reviews and I have yet to post 4 chapters! And I would like to say that I attempted to add some Riza in this chapter for ****AvaEobane**** and since eventually I would like to have Roy and Riza marry each other I made the parts with Riza into Royai. **

'Hmm. I may need some backup in order to discipline Ed. Well I guess I should call Hawkeye. Well at least I will have an excuse to see her outside of work, and out of uniform. And maybe I should ask her out sometimes, because knowing Ed, I will need all the help I can get, and luckily the woman I love is also strict enough to handle Ed. Yeah, this will work out perfectly for me. Wait, what was I doing? Oh, yeah punishing Ed, double now though.' **(Note: For anyone who doesn't remember, Ed will get double the punishment now because of running away the first time, and spilling milk on Roy)** Roy called Riza and told her what happened and how he needs help. She told him to wait five minutes and she will be there and he hung up. While he waited, Mustang decided to see what Ed was doing, since he was being to quiet for Roy's taste.

When he came to Ed's room he opened the door and saw that Ed wasn't there. "EDWARD!" Roy yelled, angry that Ed used alchemy on the window so that he could escape.

Just as Roy yelled, Riza knocked on the door. Roy went to answer it and told her what happened. Then, surprisingly, he showed his weak side to Riza by saying, "Riza, I can't bear to lose him! I love Edward as if he was my flesh and blood son, not my adopted one! I'm so worried, even though he is strong and has alchemy!" Roy exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, believe me, I feel the same way. Also, when we find him and I get my hands on him, he'll wish he never made us worry like this. But, then again knowing the kind of kid he is, this won't be the last time he will make us worry, don't you think?" Riza said, trying to cheer Roy up.

"Yeah, you're right. But still, he isn't going to get by lightly after doing this twice, and pouring milk on me. Oh, no, now he is getting triple the punishment, including what I already told him his punishment is. Maybe he will learn at least something from them, like maybe that we care about him," Roy declared, "Oh, and Riza, would you care to join me for dinner at my house sometimes? I feel much stronger and confident with you by my side, and not to mention that you understand how I feel about Edward," Roy casually asked.

"Yes, I think that I would like that Roy, because I feel very safe around you, and you give me inspiration like no one else does, and I always feel like I can do anything while I'm with you. But, now isn't the time for sweet talk, we have a little alchemist brat that we need to find, and scold," Riza replied.

"You're definitely right about that, and I have a feeling where he would be," Mustang stated.

"Where?" Riza questioned.

"Well, since he is the Hero of Amestris and The People's Alchemist, not to mention that now he is the Fuhrer's son, even without a pocket watch he would be granted access to the Restricted Sections in the Central Library whenever he wants. And as to how I know he would be in the library, it's just a feeling I have since he loves to read, especially about alchemy," Roy explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, let's go than," Riza said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face when we find him there. He probably forgot that I am the Fuhrer and have more authority than I ever did, and no matter how big the library is he can't hide from me," Roy said.

When they reached the Central Library Roy asked the guards at the gate if the former Fullmetal Alchemist was seen going into the library. The guards said that he was and that he hasn't come out since. Roy and Riza both just smiled and thanked the guards as they entered the library. Roy yelled for everyone to clear the library, using his commanding Fuhrer voice. Everyone except for one person sitting in a chair bolted out of the library. Roy and Riza both walked over to the young blonde boy sitting and reading a book and at the same time Riza closed the book and Roy picked him up and started carrying him out of the library, Riza following close behind.

"You know, Ed, you really had me worrying when you ran away before. You worried me so much that I decided to call Riza, as you see," Roy said with a smirk, as Ed's face turned into one of pure horror.

"Yes, Edward, and after Roy told me what happened I became worried as well," Riza smiled dangerously.

"Oh, crap, I'm in so much trouble, now, I can just imagine," Ed whined.

"Oh believe me, Ed, what we have in store for you, you can't imagine," Roy stated.

Ed gulped loudly and started to pout, "Let me down so that I can walk, it's not like I'm going to run away again and get into even more trouble than I'm in now."

"I don't think so, Ed, you will be carried, since it seems that it bothers you somehow. Now you can see how it feels when someone does something that bothers you," Roy replied.

"Fuhrer Bastard!" Ed yelled, but just as he yelled that he felt and heard a smack. "Did you just spank me?" he yelled at Mustang and felt and heard another smack.

"Yes, disrespectful children need to be taught to be respectful, especially towards their parents," Roy replied seriously. "Now I believe I heard you wrong, what did you call me?" he asked Ed.

"I meant Roy," Ed said, pouting once again seeing that right now Roy wasn't in the mood for any games and that he was extremely serious and angry with him now.

"This is going to be fun, don't you think Riza?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, I think I might stick around a while, if you don't mind, Roy," Riza replied.

"Not at all, I would love you company and help!" Roy happily exclaimed.

"Uhhh, this is going to be really bad, I just know it!" Ed whined, while Roy and Riza just laughed happy that Ed was back with them.

**Please review, and sorry if the Royai moments weren't good, I am trying to somehow have Roy and Riza get married later on in the story, so I'm trying to build up to that moment.**


	6. Payback

Chapter 5

_Payback_

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

**First off, I wasn't sure what to call this chapter, so if anyone has an idea I would be glad to hear from them. If I don't find anything better, I will just keep it as Payback. Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who liked my Royai moments! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I was pretty busy, and sleepy. Okay, now on with the story!**

Ed, Roy, and Riza arrived at Roy's house and entered inside. At that moment Ed started to whine, telling Roy to let him down. Roy did as he asked knowing that Ed wouldn't start to run away now since he knew that he was in a lot of trouble already.

"So, are we ready to punish him?" Riza asked Roy.

"Yeah, I think now would be a perfect time to do so," Roy replied, while Ed just gulped.

"Well Ed, you already know what your first two punishments are so we don't need to repeat that. Now as for your other punishment, Riza and I will decide together on what it will be," Roy said with a tone that left no room for arguments.

"I'd be glad to help you, Roy," Riza said, and they immediately began to think up something that would make even the great Edward Elric stand on edge.

By the time that Roy and Riza thought up a suitable punishment for Edward, Ed felt as if hours and hours had gone by. He was nervous on the inside, but masked his emotions nonetheless.

"Okay, we've decided," Riza declared.

"From now on, until we say so, you will be forbidden from reading any alchemy books in Roy's house," Roy stated.

"Oh, well that could've been worse, I mean I did read all of those books at least once," Ed replied, happily, thinking that he got off easy.

"Really, Ed? Don't you remember what we just said about how this punishment will be worse than you can imagine?" Riza asked.

"No, I didn't, but I thought you guys were just exaggerating, or at least that's what I wanted to believe, even though I knew it wasn't true," Ed replied.

"Wait, so you really thought that was all? Ha ha ha! That's hilarious! I assumed that forbidding you to read the alchemy books in this house wouldn't affect you at all. So, you are also forbidden from going to the Central Library, as well," Roy smoothly responded.

""W- w- what did you say? That can't be possible! Everyone there knows me, it's not like they can't allow me to go there!" Ed yelled, surprised.

"Oh, well, you're right about that, but you know, they also know me, the _Fuhrer,_ and what I say goes, and I told them not to allow you access to the library," Mustang replied smugly.

"This c- c- can't be happening! Nooooo! I'm sorry!" Ed cried.

"Too late now!" both Roy and Riza declared.

Seeing the look on Edward's face made Riza and Roy feel sympathetic since they both know what he has been through since he was little, so they told Ed to go wait in the living room, while they discussed the duration of the punishment in the kitchen where they could keep an eye on Ed. In the end they decided that they wouldn't make this punishment last as long as the other ones. But, they also decided that they would play around with Ed a little, in order to get payback for when he worried them. The way they would do this is tell Ed that this punishment will last twice as long as the other ones, when in reality they had already decided to have it last only a week. 'Oh this'll be great,' both Roy and Riza thought.

**The Next Morning**

Ed woke up and went downstairs to find Roy making breakfast. He grumpily said, "Good morning." Roy also said good morning and then Ed sat down in a chair and waited until Roy finished making breakfast.

When Roy started to put the food on the table and in front of Ed, he also took a glass and filled it with milk and also put it in front of Ed. Edward just looked at him in bewilderment and shock, wondering if he was really serious.

Roy, as if reading Edward's mind, sternly said, "Yes, I am serious. You have to drink that whole glass or you will not be allowed to leave that spot the whole day. A punishment is a punishment."

Edward whined and pouted for about five minutes, but to no avail. In the end he just submitted and drank the milk, all the while glaring at Mustang, with the deadliest glare he could put on his face. Roy just smirked at how he finally had Ed submit to his will.

"Fine. You made me drink it this time, but that's only because I wanted to leave here fast and go to the library," Ed stated.

"Excuses, excuses, Edward. Don't you remember that you can't go in the libr-" Roy started.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Ed yelled, annoyed by the Fuhrer's constant lecturing.

"Ok. Ok. Do what you want, but first you will come with me to my office and then you can take someone with you, because I still don't fully trust you not to get into some kind of trouble," Roy replied with a voice that held no room for arguments.

"Uhhh! Fine! I'll take Havoc with me! Is that all right?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Good, now let's get going!" Roy said cheerily.

"Hmph," was all that could be heard from Edward.

**Fuhrer Mustang's Office**

"Havoc! Come with me to the library!" Ed yelled to Jean.

Having been told by Roy about Ed's punishment that doesn't let him go anywhere alone so he doesn't get into trouble Jean just said, "Ok. Let's go!"

**At the Library**

Ed went up to the guards and said in his most innocent voice, "Fuhrer Mustang said that I am now allowed to go in the library!"

The guards looked at one another and then back at Ed and replied while smiling, "Think about what you just said, _Fuhrer_ Mustang. Don't you think that he would tell us not to believe anything you tell us, unless he specifically called us himself and told us you could use the library? "

"AHHH! WHY IS HE ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME? IT'S LIKE HE CAN READ MY MIND AND SEE WHAT I AM PLANNING NEXT!" Ed yelled in frustration.

"Well chief, he has known you for six years. He's bound to learn how you think in that long, especially since he always taught of you as his son," Havoc stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I never knew that he thought of me as his son all those years ago," Ed said in a soft voice.

"So that means you will give up on getting into the library until your punishment is up, right?" Havoc questioned.

"Not at all. But I won't don't anything that would put me in a lot of trouble," Ed said. Then he whispered to Havoc, "I will just keep on trying to trick these guards to believe that Mustang is letting me go to the library."

"Well, good luck with that, and if you want I can take you all those times," Jean offered.

"Great!" Ed happily cheered.

**After One Week of Trying to Trick the Guards**

"Ok! Today is the day that they will finally believe me!" Ed stated firmly, voice filled with confidence, while he was walking on his way with Jean to the library.

'Doesn't this kid ever give up? He is so stubborn, kind of reminds me of the Fuhrer's personality,' Jean thought.

"Okay, today for real the Fuh-" Ed started to tell the guards but was cut off as they opened the door for him and told him he could enter.

"Please, just leave us alone and go in already! The Fuhrer told us that your punishment has been lifted and now you have full access to the library!" one of the guards exclaimed in a hurry wanting to get rid of Ed fast.

"Really? No joke?" Ed asked with the brightest smile he could muster on his face.

Jean just chuckled and went inside with Edward deciding that he would call Roy and tell him that he will just drive Ed to his house later in the eveing.

**Back at Roy's House in the Evening**

Edward was waiting with Jean for Roy to come and after about ten more minutes they heard him come in. When he entered he told Jean that he could go home and then when Jean left he turned to Ed and asked him with a smirk, "So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah. Thank you, I'll try to behave a little better from now on," Ed muttered in embarrassment.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch what you just said. Repeat it," Roy said with his famous smirk on his face.

"I said, Thank you! And I will try to behave a little better from now on!" Ed yelled loudly.

"You're welcome," he said to Ed, while inside his head he was thinking 'I wonder how long his good behavior will last until he needs another punishment. Oh well, I guess I should enjoy the good things while they last,' he decided.

"But why did you and Riza decide to change the duration of this punishment?" Ed asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well if you want us to extend it, no problem!" Roy said, smirking.

"No, no, no! It's ok!" Ed replied hastily.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking. But we thought of all the bad things you went through and we decided that you deserve some, and I repeat SOME, leniency. Does that answer your question?" Mustang explained.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward replied softly.

Then, unexpectedly Ed ran and hugged Roy, feeling the warmth of a father, in this case father figure, which he never had since his father left him when he was really young.

'At least he is beginning to open up to me and accept me as a father figure,' Roy thought.

**I hope that all you readers like this chapter and please review! Also, no flames please! And I would like the help of you readers in deciding what to add to this story! Please pm me your ideas or write them in a review. Just so you know, might or might not use your ideas, depending on if I like the idea, and if I find a way to add it in my story. But, I don't want people to feel that I like someone else's idea more than someone else's! I treasure everyone's input equally with the same happiness!**


	7. A Helpful Conversation

Chapter 7

_A Helpful Conversation_

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update my story! I have been very busy with school and stuff like that! Also, sorry if this chapter might be a little on the short side, but I just wanted to post at least something more of this story! AND GUESS WHAT? THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE HUGHES! YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

It was 6:00 in the morning and Edward was still asleep while Roy was wide awake getting ready for work. After he finished he called Hughes to ask him if Ed could come over his house since he has off today and since Roy has a lot of work to finish today. Hughes told him that of course Ed can stay at his house and then Roy went to wake Ed up and tell him the plan for today and then make him get ready.

After Edward finished getting ready he went downstairs and started eating his breakfast while Roy read the newspaper and drank coffee. "I don't understand why I still have to stay with a _babysitter,_ I mean we both know that I won't try to run away anymore and I am old enough to take care of myself," Edward complained.

"Yes, I know all that, but I am doing this in order to punish you for scaring me when you ran away, as I already told you. And don't even think about trying to spill your milk in the sink while I'm not watching, Fullmetal. You better drink it," Roy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Wha- H- How did you know what I was thinking? That isn't fair!" Ed shouted, surprised.

"Don't be so surprised, Fullmetal. If I'm not capable of reading you like a book after 6 years, then I'm not qualified to be the Fuhrer. So you should get used to me knowing your move before you even have a chance of doing it," Roy replied with his evil smirk.

"Uhhh! This isn't fairrrr! Whatever, I guess I should just drink it since I probably will just waste my time if I try to convince you to let me drink something else instead" Edward pouted and sighed.

"Good to know that you are finally beginning to understand your situation. Well, hurry up, I still have to get you to Hughes' house and then get to work," Roy stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Then again, maybe I should just take my sweet time and make you late for work. Then Riza will be mad at you and shoot you most likely," Ed said cheekily.

"Oh, really? Then maybe I should put you over my knees and spank you like a _little_ five year-old. What do you think about that?" Roy retorted.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE CHILD WHO NEVER GREW TALLER THEN THE HEIGHT OF A FIVE YEAR-OLD? And I'd like to see you try and get me over your knee first before you even talk about spanking me, you old Fuhrer Bastard! The last time, you caught me off guard!" Ed screamed at Roy.

"Is that a challenge? You really think I can't catch you? That's just too great! Okay, just don't cry like a baby after I finish with you, Ed. I have time to kill anyway, I have an hour and anyway Hughes lives on the way to my work," Roy replied while smiling.

"Fine, let's go then. I'd like to see-" Ed started, but was cut off as Roy lunged at him.

"You should pay more attention," Roy smirked.

"I wouldn't be so smug, you still haven't caught me," Ed confidently stated.

"Oh, yeah, let's see you dodge this," Roy said as he pulled the carpet out from under Ed's feet and Ed fell. Then Roy pinned his arms to his back and picked him up, sat down on a chair, and put him over his knees. "So, Edward, I got you over my knees after all. Now then, how many times should I spank you? I'm thinking fifteen for underestimating me and fifteen for once again calling me Fuhrer Bastard. What do you think?" Roy asked smugly.

"This is not happening! This isn't possible!" Edward whined. "Fine, whatever, thirty is good, I can take whatever you throw at me!" Edward then replied confidently.

"Okay. You're going to get off easy this time because I am running out of time, so be happy. Now then let's start," Roy replied.

As Roy started to spank Edward, Ed started to scream in anger towards the halfway point, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him cry or sob openly in front of the Fuhrer. After he was done, Edward looked somewhat guilty and angry, but at himself for getting caught in the first place. Afterwards, Roy drove to Hughes' house and he apologized to Ed for spanking him, but he also said why he had to and Ed told him he understands why. When they approached Hughes' house Roy said his goodbyes to Ed and Hughes and his family and left.

"So, Ed! Why are you looking so glum?" Hughes asked in his cheery voice.

"It's not that I'm glum, it's just that I can't really understand how Mustang thinks sometimes, and it infuriates me!" Ed replied angrily.

"What happened this time?" Hughes sighed knowingly.

"Well, I did some things that I shouldn't have, but still he shouldn't have gotten that angry about them. I mean it's not like I did something that I normally wouldn't do. And yes, I know he thinks of me as his biological son, but he shouldn't get that worked up about what I did," Ed answered confusedly, and then proceeded to tell Hughes exactly what he did that made Mustang so pissed off and worried. (A**N: Refer to past chapters for Ed's past actions that got him in trouble.**)

"How did he go overboard?" Hughes questioned, actually interested in this conversation.

"Well, he has me on house arrest for a month, where I can go places but it has to be with a babysitter, he's making me drink milk every morning for a month, he wouldn't let me go to the library or read books about alchemy for a week, he spanked me once, easily, for calling him a Fuhrer Bastard, and now, before we came here, he spanked me thirty times," Ed stated, embarrassed. **(AN: He also told Hughes how he challenged Mustang to catch him first.)**

"Haha! I'm sorry! But that is really funny! You tried to cross the Fuhrer many times when you should have known that he will always win no matter what, especially against you since he knows how to push your buttons!" Hughes explained laughing.

"I know that! But I can't just give up without a fight! And anyway why does he care about me like his own son! It doesn't make sense to me! You can tell me can't you? I mean you are head of investigations and you are Roy's best friend! Can you please explain that to me?" Edward asked.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to mention it to Roy, okay?" Hughes stated seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it, pleeaassee?" Edward said innocently.

"Okay, okay. Well, it's really simple, actually. Since you became a state alchemist, Roy took it upon himself to watch over you as if you were his son because he felt responsible for you not having a childhood since you entered the military at such a young age," Hughes stated.

"Oh, that actually makes sense, in a way. Wow, I have a little, I repeat little, more respect for him now, and I understand him better now. Thanks Hughes," Edward said happily.

"You're welcome, and glad to help. If you ever need anything and you are too proud to ask Roy, you can come to me anytime. Now then, do whatever you want while you are here, obviously you know the limits of whatever you want entails, right?" Hughes said sternly.

"Thank you, and of course I know! Well, I'll be somewhere in this house obviously," Edward sighed in response.

'That kid really has his moments where he feels comfortable enough to open up. He never ceases to surprise me. And he is a good kid, despite the fact he gets into trouble a lot and has a short temper.' Hughes thought.

**Please review and no flames! Also, don't worry! Next chapter will be Ed playing with Elicia and spending the rest of the day at the Hughes' house and the turnout of that. Hope you liked it and I hope that the Hughes part was good! And I probably won't update for a long time again.**


	8. I Am the Hero of the People

**To all the Elicia fans, I'm sorry but I changed my mind about this chapter, and there will be no Elicia in this chapter. I've decided to have Hughes and Ed catch up on what they have been doing lately. Sorry if anyone is majorly disappointed, I just couldn't think of a way to work with Elicia and Ed playing together.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

Chapter 8

_I __**Am**__ the Hero of the People_

"Well, enough about Roy. Tell me about what you've been doing. I see that you really quit being a state alchemist, huh? Don't you miss it at all?" Hughes asked Edward.

"Yeah, I did, but now that you brought it up, I may be able to get out of this house arrest punishment if I become a state alchemist again. I mean I am pretty bored and have nothing to do these days since Mustang has work at the office and Al went to Xing. And I have to admit, it was kind of fun helping out others with my alchemy. Yeah, I think I will become the Fullmetal Alchemist again, what do you think Hughes?" Edward questioned.

"Honestly, I think that would be great! I mean you do have a lot of friends in the military anyway and I think that your plan about the house arrest is good too," Hughes replied while in his head he says, _The kid is forgetting Mustang is the Fuhrer and can ban him from going on any missions and assign him a "bodyguard" until his punishment is up. Oh well, I won't saying anything so that I can have some fun enjoying how this will turn out!_

"Ok! Then it's settled! Can you come with me to Mustang's office so that I can become a state alchemist again, Hughes?" Ed asked.

"Sure, let's go now!" Hughes exclaimed.

_At Mustang's Office_

Roy was talking to Hawkeye about some business matters and his other subordinates were all working on their own paperwork when all of a sudden he heard a loud **Boom!**

"Three guesses who that is," Havoc says.

"Hey, Fullmetal! You miss your daddy that much that you couldn't wait to see me tonight and had to drag Hughes all the way here just to say hi! How sweet!" Roy says while smirking.

"Ha! You wish, you Fuhrer Bastard!" Ed shouted.

"Now, now Edward, you remember what happened the last time you called me Fuhrer Bastard, don't you?" Roy asked, while Riza was smirking. Roy saw Riza smirk and then he remembered that day when he searched for Edward with Riza and how it was fun to be around her outside the office and work. In his mind he was thinking, _Wow. I didn't know that I really had strong feelings for Riza, I thought I just liked her, but after we spent time together looking for Edward, the way she comforted me, and punishing Ed together, I realized that I think I actually love her! I really hope she feels the same about me! I wouldn't mind going on some dates together sometimes. Maybe I should ask her?_ Then he was brought back to the present by Edward's voice.

"No, please don't! I won't do it anymore! Anything but that!" Ed yelled.

"Ok. I won't embarrass you in front of everyone here, so you have to come here and give me a hug instead, and you have to mean it" Roy decided.

"Fine, whatever." Ed said. Then he walked over to Roy and hugged him sincerely, and Roy hugged back.

Everyone else there, except for Riza and Hughes, stood, watching this whole scene unfold in front of them, with mouths wide open. They couldn't believe how Mustang could control Edward like it was nothing. "Wow. He really has this parenting thing under control," Breda commented.

"Uh huh," the others, still shocked, agreed.

While this was going on Maes was thinking, _Yeah, I knew it! They are like a perfect family! Aww!_ And Riza was thinking, _It's funny how everyone is shocked at the actions of Roy and Edward except for me and Hughes. Well, actually looking back, I'm happy I spent some time with Roy outside of work. He's actually a really fun person to be around. Honestly, I think I like him a little more than I thought. I wonder if he feels the same about me?_ She was then brought back from her thoughts by Hughes.

"Hey, Ed, maybe you should tell him now," Maes suggested.

"Yeah, now, seriously, what did you want to tell me that couldn't wait until tonight?" Mustang asked.

"Well, I want to be Fullmetal again," Edward replied fiercely.

"Wait, I am understanding this right? So you want to be a state alchemist again? Why, I thought you quit because you hated being a state alchemist?" Roy asked, while everyone else but Hughes and Riza looked shocked once again.

"Yes, you are and I won't take no for an answer!" Ed stated firmly. "And I realized that I have been bored and have had nothing to do every day since I stopped being a state alchemist," Edward continued.

"Ok. But that can't be the only reason why you want to be a state alchemist again," Roy stated knowingly.

"Well, there's that, and something else. It was fun being the People's Alchemist," Ed declared cheerily, "and anyway, **I **_**am**_** the Hero of the People"**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Have other things, school wise, to do now! But don't worry, the next chapter will be out faster than this one was! Next chapter: Will Roy let Ed become a state alchemist again? If yes, will he have him take the Alchemy Exam again? Find out in chapter 9!** **Please review and no Flames please!**


	9. True Feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I have 73 already! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

Chapter 8

_"Ok. But that can't be the only reason why you want to be a state alchemist again," Roy stated knowingly._

_"Well, there's that, and something else. It was fun being the People's Alchemist," Ed declared cheerily, "and anyway,__**I**____**am**____**the Hero of the People"**_

Chapter 9

_True Feelings_

"Hmm. I don't know. Should I let him be a State Alchemist again?" Roy questioned out loud.

"Well, I think you should make him take the test again," Hughes replied cheerily.

"Yeah, everyone should be treated equally," Havoc agreed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I SAVED THE WHOLE COUNTRY AND I HAVE BEEN A STATE ALCHEMIST SINCE I WAS TWELVE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? AND HUGHES I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE TO HELP ME!" Edward yelled angrily. Everyone took a step away from Edward and started to chuckle, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, come on Ed. I have to have some fun too," Hughes replied.

"Oh, thanks a lot. That makes me feel much happier," Edward declared sarcastically.

"Settle down, Edward. I think I like that idea. I mean it wouldn't be fair if I just gave you your title back. You have to earn it again, and who knows, maybe you will get a higher rank this time," Mustang stated.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, I guess I can show off in front of other people, so that's a plus. And it would be cool to get a higher rank and then maybe train new recruits," Edward agreed.

"Ok, but just so you know, the next exam is in a week," Mustang warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. It won't be that hard. Hey Hughes, can we go to the library so that I can just review some quick things?" Ed replied and asked.

"Sure," Hughes said.

"Okay, good luck, though you probably don't need it," everyone said as Hughes and Edward left.

While Hughes and Ed were walking away to the library so that Ed could review some things just in case Ed was thinking, _Wow, I can't believe that the Fuhrer actually is making me retake this stupid test. Oh well, when I pass it and become a State Alchemist again, I will be rid of house arrest and I will be free! Yes, can't wait!_ Ed was drawn out of his thoughts when Hughes announced that they were in front of the library. They entered and Ed started to review what he wanted to.

Meanwhile, in Roy Mustang's office Riza, while doing her work, was thinking, _Oh, Roy is hilarious! I can't believe that he went along with Hughes' idea to make Ed take the test again. I love how Roy shows his humorous side at work, not only his serious side, even though he is the Fuhrer. Wow, I guess I am starting to actually realize my feelings for him that were bottled up thorough all these years that we have been together. I really hope that he asks me to go on a date, or something, soon. _Then she was interrupted by Roy clearing his throat.

"Ahem," Roy said, and everyone turned their head towards him. "Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda," Roy called out.

The people whose names he called got up and saluted, saying, "Sir!"

"Take these documents to the library for me," Roy ordered.

"Ok, sir!" they all replied.

When they left, Roy turned to Riza and said, "Now then, Hawkeye!"

"Sir!" she replied.

_I wonder how I should ask her. I'm so nervous! Oh, well, I guess I should go with what I know best. Here goes nothing. _Roy thought in his head."I order you to go out on a date with me Riza!" he exclaimed, while blushing slightly.

Riza was speechless for a long time, but was finally able to say, while smirking, "Well, if it's an order, than I guess I can't decline."

"Whew. I'm happy you accepted," Roy said, while letting out the breath he was holding.

"Well, I thought you would never ask," Riza stated.

"Wha- Really?" Mustang asked, surprised.

"Yeah. What, you didn't know my feelings for you? Well, to be honest, I didn't know yours either, but I just hoped. I 'm glad we feel the same way about each other," she replied, happily.

"YES! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Roy yelled happily.

"I know how you feel!" Riza yelled as well, though not as loud.

So they hugged each other and agreed on a time and place for their date.

**(After their date they went to a restaurant and then Roy's house, where a lemon happened, but I didn't want to write it or describe their date. Now they are much closer to one another.)**

"That was the best date I ever had," Mustang stated.

"Me too," Hawkeye replied.

"I wonder if Ed would mind if you moved in with us. I mean maybe we could wait a little, like after a couple of more dates, and then you could move in, so we could let him get adjusted to the fact that we are dating," Roy pondered.

"Maybe. I know that I wouldn't object, but yeah, I think we can give him some more time to get adjusted to us dating. I mean it's ok, we will see each other at work, and during dates. And maybe when he becomes a State Alchemist again, I could move in since he will be gone on missions most of the time. But, anyway, I doubt that he will have a problem," Riza stated, confident in her statement.

"True, I think you are right. I mean, if he is okay with me as a parental figure, I think that he would be okay with you as a parental figure as well. Anyway, I think that he considers you as a parental figure already, since you were the only adult woman in his life while he worked in the military," Mustang observed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Riza agreed.

"Well, at least that's settled. Now I feel so much better!" Roy announced.

"I know what you mean, so do I," Riza also announced.

"Now all that's left is this test," Roy stated.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10 **_The Alchemy Exam_

**Yay! I finally updated! Yeah, sorry about that, but I had a lot of school related things to do! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! It was mainly focused on Royai, and I hope you review! Please don't outright flame me, but you can give me constructive criticizing! I'm all for that! Especially the Royai part! Anyway please review!**


	10. The Alchemy Exam

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially animenerd09. Special thanks to you for pushing me to finally update this story, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

**Thank you to noxytheproxy for the idea of how to make the alchemy exam go and how to continue it. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 10

_The Alchemy Exam_

"So Ed, are you ready for this exam?" Mustang asked.

"Obviously, I was born ready," Ed replied.

"Ok. This time around you will only have two parts. For the first part, it will be written like last time, and the second part will be hands on, meaning you show us what you can do," Roy stated.

"Ok, let's get started!" Ed said. It took Ed about thirty minutes to finish the written part, while everyone else took the whole two hours, and after Roy looked it over he told Ed that he got all of them right, and can proceed to the last part. After Mustang finished speaking Ed sarcastically said, "Big surprise! As if doing this the second time around would make it harder." Roy just rolled his eyes and sighed, ignoring Ed's last comment.

On the training field, Ed was surrounded by other alchemists taking the exam who were whispering among themselves about whether the person standing around them really is THE Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed just scowled and rolled his eyes, doing his best to restrain his annoyance, while Mustang, his team, and Hughes snickered at the look of disbelief on the other candidates' faces.

"Ok," Mustang stated, "we will now begin the last part of the exam. Here you will all have to show what you can do with your alchemy. Many different ingredients are laid out before you to use as you see fit."

"Well, time to finish this so I can go rest," Ed proclaimed. As Ed started to think about what to do to impress Roy, everyone else stood frozen, waiting to see the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist in action.

'_Well I know what I'm going to do, but the Fuhrer and his secretary probably won't like it. Oh well, that's half the fun though! Hahaha!_' Ed thought to himself. Then he transmuted his arm and jumped towards Roy, ready to attack him.

'_I wonder what Ed is planning. Whatever it is, I doubt that I am going to like it, and I doubt that it is going to be something safe. Oh well, at least he makes things interesting.' _Roy thought while looking on emotionlessly at Ed and the other candidates.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm tired, and I promised animenerd09 I would update, so I did. And sorry about the cliché ending, its similar to what Ed does to Bradley in Brotherhood, but don't worry, it will be different. Hope you enjoyed it, and please no flames! Please review, though! And Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated! And the next chapter will be out much faster than this one was! **


	11. Did You Really Just Say All That!

I changed the ending of the previous chapter because after rereading it, I realized that I wrote this at a really late time and that the last two paragraphs don't make sense together. LOL! Sorry!

Also, I am really sorry that I wasn't able to update for a long time! I had school work and that is the most important thing for me! And because I take my studies so seriously I got straight A's and I was really happy! So because of this, I feel that I should update at least one chapter! And once, again, I hope you all review, and no flames please!

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

Previously:

'_Well I know what I'm going to do, but the Fuhrer and his secretary probably won't like it. Oh well, that's half the fun though! Hahaha!_' Ed thought to himself.

'_I wonder what Ed is planning. Whatever it is, I doubt that I am going to like it, and I doubt that it is going to be something safe. Oh well, at least he makes things interesting.'_Roy thought while looking on emotionlessly at Ed and the other candidates.

**Chapter 11**

_Did You Really Just Say All That?!_

After Roy finished thinking about Ed's plans, he said, "Seriously, is no one going to start? I don't have all day."

"Ok. You asked for it!" Ed shouted, while transmuting his arm into an automail blade and jumping at Roy.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? Well, I guess it wouldn't be faire to the other recruits if you got through with something easier than facing me," Roy stated as he dodged and snapped his fingers, sending his trademark fire alchemy at Ed.

Ed was able to dodge out of the way just in time and then the fight started to heat up, since both Ed and Roy knew each other very well and could guess what attack was coming from each other. Ed ripped Roy's gloves, but obviously the Fuhrer just effortlessly pulled two more from his pocket. After about 5 minutes of trading blows, both stood facing each other, Ed slightly out of breath, and Roy sweating a little. They were both looking at each other and determined that they were both equal. While they were just looking at each other, the other alchemist recruits were standing speechless, not understanding how the Fullmetal Alchemist could just attack the Fuhrer out of nowhere, and how they could be matched equally in strength.

One of them asked, "Shouldn't someone stop them? I mean I can't believe that just happened."

"No, it's ok. This is normal," Hughes answered.

"Yeah, they go way back. I would be worried if Edward didn't do something like this," Riza replied.

As the fighting continued, all the spectators watched in awe, and realized that both of them are fighting equally. Though, everyone from Roy's crew, as well as Hughes, know that since Roy knows how to push Ed's buttons, due to years of experience doing so, he will gain the upper hand which will give him enough time for Ed to freeze in shock. This was confirmed through the smirk that appeared on Mustang's face.

"What's with the smirk, old man? Not happy that we're fighting equally, huh? Don't tell me you're getting tired," Ed taunted.

"Oh, don't worry about me, _Eddie._ And with that _old man_ comment, you just earned yourself a humiliation," Roy calmly replied.

"Oh, give me a break. As if you can humiliate me by beating me," Ed scoffed.

"But _Eddie_, whoever said that's how I plan on humiliating you? Though, you're half right. Me humiliating you will lead to me beating you," Roy corrected Ed.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!" Ed yelled. "And then how are you planning to humiliate me then?" Ed questioned, confused.

"Here, I will show you, Eddie," the Fuhrer smirked. "Maybe Riza can help me. Well, I guess I can call you son here, if you really want me to humiliate you. Hmm. I know, I will also tell everyone what you've been up to these days," Roy smirked.

"Sure, sir. I will help you out," Riza answered.

"Wait! Did he just say son?" one of the recruits asked.

"Yep, I did, because I adopted him. And you know what else, Ed, the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ was punished by me, with help from the First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Would you like to confirm if what I'm saying is true, First Lieutenant?" Roy questioned.

"Of course, sir. Please explain what transpired," Riza affirmed.

"Well, first Ed was punished by having to drink milk. Then he was put under house arrest, only allowed out of the house with a chaperone of my pick. All this because he cursed at me. After that he was spanked since he cursed at me again. Then for running away and hiding, his punishment was doubled and he wasn't allowed in the library," Roy listed.

By now, all the recruits were shocked, standing with their mouths open, Ed was in the same position but for a different reason.

"Whoa, if he could do that to the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, he must be a brave and scary person. I don't want to get on his bad side, ever," one of the recruits said, while everyone from Roy's crew, and Hughes, were smirking, and Ed just stood, mouth agape, looking at Roy surprised and blushing.

"See, Ed. I told you I could humiliate you. You shouldn't be so surprised," Roy stated.

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY ALL THAT?!" Ed screamed out loud blushing furiously out of both anger and embarrassment.

"Yep," was the short reply he got from Roy.

**Please Review! I'm sorry if it wasn't that good! But I haven't written in a long time! I hope you all liked it and I hope you all review, but please no flames! Next chapter, the outcome of the exam!**


	12. The End Result

**Hey everyone! Super sorry about not updating in a while! Once again, school is school, and it is my topmost priority! And for everyone who reviewed, sorry that I didn't answer them all separately, but I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks so much! Also, a special thanks to **_**Half Demon Alchemist**_** for pushing me to update these last couple of days while we were chatting! He/she pushed me to update, and so here it is, the next chapter. Once again, I don't own FMA. Also, sorry if there are characters that seem OOC, but is a fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12**

_The End Result_

After getting over the shock of Mustang's words, Ed took a deep breath and formulated a way he could get back at Mustang and humiliate him in front of everyone.

"Well, Ed, what are you waiting for? Why so speechless?" Mustang asked smugly.

"Ha ha ha, joke while you can, Mustang. You'll see," Ed replied equally as smug, having thought of a suitable revenge.

"Oh, please, give it your best shot, Ed," Mustang retorted.

"Well, you asked for it, so here you go," Edward said. Then, turning to the audience, mainly the new recruits, he questioned, "So, did you guys know that our Fuhrer has two situations where he is rendered USELESS?" putting emphasis on the word useless.

Gasping could be heard in the audience, and a lot of people had looks of disbelief and curiosity on their faces. Suddenly, Mustang yelled, "USELESS?! How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?!"

Ed ignored Mustang's outburst, but he picked up on the disbelieving stares he was receiving and decided to prove to everyone that what he is saying is true. So he turned to Riza and said, "First off, the two things that make the Fuhrer USELESS are water, mostly rain, and Riza." Again gasps were heard and many people still looked stunned and still had disbelief written all over their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I can take anyone on, even while it's raining! And just what do you mean Riza can make me useless?!" Roy shouted.

Ed ignored Roy once again and just kept on talking, this time actually addressing Riza, "Now, since many of you still don't believe me, if the right hand of the Fuhrer, Riza herself, would be so kind to back me up, it would be great."

All heads turned towards Riza, and she answered simply, "Sure, of course I will. On numerous occasions I have had to save the Fuhrer because he thought that he could use his Flame Alchemy while it was raining, which obviously wouldn't work. So yes, he is useless in the rain."

By now, many people had their mouths hanging open, while the Fuhrer just stared in shock.

"And, obviously he is useless against me. Someone has to make sure he actually does his work, so he can't complain against anything I say. Well, he also can't complain since I know he loves and respects me," Riza finished.

"Riza, how could you?! I thought you were on my side!" Roy whined, while his team, Ed, and Hughes laughed.

"When did I say that? I don't take sides, I'm neutral in these childish arguments between you and Ed," Riza replied calmly.

"Hahaha! That's what you get!" Edward laughed.

"OK! That's it! Get ready Edward!" Mustang declared, taking a fighting stance.

"Fine! Bring it! Let's go! I was born ready!" Edward countered, also taking a fighting stance.

Right as they were about to charge at each other, Riza fired two guns, one at Roy and one at Ed, just barely missing both of them. "Ok, that's enough, both of you. If you continue this fight any longer you will possibly end up injuring someone by accident. Plus you would keep fighting forever and the fight would never end," Riza ordered strictly.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED THEM!" one of the new recruits yelled.

Riza turned toward him and replied, "Do you actually think missing them was an accident? I did that on purpose. I _am_ the Hawk's Eye."

Now Mustang, his team, Ed, and Hughes tried to hide their snickering, amused since someone underestimated Hawkeye.

"Well, now that we had some fun, I think it's time to go back to serious business. So Edward, you pass! You are now promoted to General and once again, your second name will be Fullmetal," Roy declared.

"Of course, as if this is a surprise," Ed replied, smirking.

"True, true. Though with Ed, even the impossible is possible," Hughes stated, grinning mischievously.

"Hey, just what are you hinting at Hughes?" Ed asked dangerously.

"Just kidding, just kidding. But honestly, congrats on passing, once again!" Hughes said cheerfully, while the rest of Roy's team also congratulated him.

"Thanks guys," Ed thanked everyone while Roy looked at him fondly with a smile on his face.

_Well, things are going to be even livelier around here now that he's part of the military again,_ Roy thought to himself. _Oh well, not that it won't be fun._

During the interaction between Mustang's team, Hughes, and Ed, the new recruits just stood rock solid, with their mouths gaping open, not being able to believe what just happened.

**Please review! Also, again, sorry if it wasn't that good, or if some characters were OOC. Please no flames, and I don't have an update date planned because I am going to Italy soon for like a month! Yay! Can't wait!**


End file.
